Wand and Arrow Collide
by 16bingham
Summary: Oliver was on his yacht, Harry and the Dursleys were on a cruise ship. Lightning strikes a yacht sinks, and Harry is blasted overboard. What will happen when wand and arrow collide in the ultimate manifestation of both in one person Harry James Potter. (Gory) (Oliver Queen plays a minimal role)
1. The Crash

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Arrow

Chapter 1 - The Crash

Oliver Queen was on his family Yacht currently cheating on his long term girlfriend Laurel with her sister Sarah, a storm was brewing in the distance

Harry Potter was on a cruise ship with his horrid family, they had been forced to take him with them much to their distaste, they generally tried to avoid each other.

Oliver was a 21 year old, trust fund baby, with a playboy attitude, heir to billions

Harry was a 13 year old, wizard, rich, powerful, famous, and hated all of it.

Their worlds were about to collide in a tragic way

Lightning flashed in the sky, rain pelted the roof of the yacht, and Oliver was just ready to get laid. "We will be fine Sarah," he announced, and then the boat flipped. Sarah disappeared and Oliver was rescued by his father in a lifeboat with a member of the crew.

Lightning flashed in the sky, rain pelted the roof and Harry was avoiding his vile family who were trying to brownnose some of the rich on board. The Dursleys made him so angry. Their hate, and distaste, made a lonely miserable life. He sat contemplating his misfortunes, of the year at the very front of the boat. It was relatively quiet year, however he learned he had a godfather, and as soon as he got him he had to leave again, leaving him with the stinking, fat, fil... BOOM and he knew no more.

"Dad, what is that," Oliver said pointing to something drifting in the waves.

"I think that's a child," His father responded.

"Come on we have to see if he is still alive," Oliver continued

They pulled the body aboard and checked for a pulse. It was their steady and strong.

Harry awoke with a cough. He was hurt, and wet. He looked at his surroundings and found himself in a small life boat with two older men and a young one in his late teens or early twenties.

"Where am I," He croaked his voice hoarse with disuse

"Somewhere in the South China Sea lad," Said the older of the two men "Its good to finally see you awake, you have been out of it for a while."

Harry just sat befuddled trying to piece together what happened, he was at the front of the deck thinking about the Dursleys, when a boom sounded behind him. Lightning he realized.

There wasn't much else to say, as Oliver sat and thought of the kid in front of him, he was 12 maybe 13, with night black hair, wire frame glasses he somehow managed to keep ahold of, piercing green eery eyes, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. A truly strange appearance.

They drifted for awhile, but as hours turned into days it was obvious the old one was getting desperate. He might do something rash thought Harry. He was used to reading people he had to be to survive at the Dursleys, had to know when to duck so as to avoid another concussion or broken bone. They were almost out of water, and as the old one started mumbling to what was obviously his son he gave us the rest of the water. When the other older man protested, a gun was pulled, two bullets were fired, and an island was appearing in the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please Review, give me thoughts and ideas i will always look for your input


	2. The Red Hood

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 YEARS LATER

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was free finally off the island, Oliver the man who had become a brother, and mentor to him was by his side they were about to part ways Oliver to Starling to fulfill his father's last wish and me to Scotland where who knows what would greet me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The castle was before me I had finally returned home, the castle was still beautiful, but it was obvious it had seen and was still seeing hardships as he saw a dozen giants trying to pound through the front gate. It was time, he was ready, he thought as he slipped on his red hood, took out his bow and got ready to join the fight he saw before him. This wasn't just any normal bow Harry learned long ago hot to magicfy his bow. He could put any offensive spell he knew and some he created into the arrow head. With the rough terrain of the island he had also learned wandless healing. He pulled out an arrow and intently though about explosions, the magic flew through his finger tips at the speed of light and almost as fast he pulled the bow back aimed at the head of the lead giant and let go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort has been resurrected years ago, and now Hogwarts was the last stronghold, thousands were living their, refugees from all over Britain and Scotland. Ginny looked around morsley thinking about how life had gotten so bad. Dumbledore died a year ago and now the fight was led by Sirius Black and Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. They were great leaders competent and effective and yet hope was gone had been since Harry disappeared and Dumbledore died.

"Giants! A dozen giants attempting to breach the outer gates." Announced main battle strategist Ron Weasley, her brother as he rushed into the command center.

"Remus, Flitwick, Kingsley, Tonks take your units and engage we will set up the Giants Bane, keep them occupied, call for backup if needed." Sirius commanded. He had become a real leader in the last few years, he had retained a prominent role in the order even before Kingsley found and killed Pettigrew, and he was cleared.

"Come on Ginny time to go get us some giants," Said Tonks cheerfully as she went to assemble the rest of her unit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During the battle we were making slow progress one giant down only, because the Giants Bane a huge magical catapult, they had this weird magic resistant armor on everywhere, with only slots in there head accessible to hurt them. We were slowly being pushed back Ginny thought grimly. Tonks was about to call a retreat and regroup when the impossible happened the Gurgs head exploded. The battle came to a standstill as Giants and magicals alike turned towards the source of the explosion.

Their in the distance stood a lone figure dressed in a red hood and red leather pants with a bow glowing an eerie green in his hand as one the giants switched their focus, and as one charged the red figure.

"He's a goner," Remus stated

The Giants were out of range, their face slots turned away from them they couldn't help in anyway.

Then something miraculous happened the figure _moved_. He moved so fast and graceful that before the giants got within twenty yards another four were down. He used that bow as if it was an extension of his body. Arrows flew from him at a magical speed. However it was not enough eleven giants down and the last giant one of the biggest was on him.

"He's dead," Ginny thought

Again they were proven wrong the giant lunged for him however the figure jumped, ten feet, fifteen feet, twenty feet into the air, and landed squarely and gracefully on top of the giants misshapen head. He pulled along green glowing sword from his back and plunged it through the giants magic resistant armor into the head below. As the giant fell to the ground the figure nimbly hopped to the ground below.

The magicals were in shock. They were in awe, as the figure approached and lowered his hood to reveal a long forgotten face below. The older, more muscular, slightly scarred face of the long thought missing Harry James Potter.

He looked at them and simply said "I'm back,"

Then all hell broke loose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. The Return

Disclaimer: I donot own Harry Potter

The Return

Harry had spent the last 5 years of his life on the island, in relative solitude and isolation. He thought he was prepared for it, he thought he could handle it, process it, and handle it. He was dreadfully wrong hundreds of people surrounded him as he walked the halls of hogwarts, all vying for his attention wanting to get a glimpse of the lost that was now found, the man who single handedly took down 11 of the 12 giants besieging Hogwarts. This had the effect of setting him on edge, he was used to people trying to kill him, and the fact that so many were near had him in hyperdrive, because you could never be too vigilant he thought to himself. However there was the faces he thought he might never see again calming him down… Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Mr and Mrs Weasley, this list goes on, they were scarred, battle worn, but the looks on their faces were joyous as they walked beside him.

"Tonks, Fillius, Remus, Kingsley… Report," A voice from a magical looking device on the hips of the mentioned people echoed four times over.

"Giants neutralized, however we have a surprise General Black," Fillius reported efficiently.

"So noted, over and out,"

"Sirius?" Harry uttered softly and with an almost wistful look on his face.

"Yes, Harry a lot has happened since you departed, we will need to debrief you, it's good to see your face again son," Arthur Weasley said from his left where he was currently situated.

"It's good to see you again as well Mr. Weasley, all of you, the thought of all of you in these last five years got me by," Harry responded.

"Where were you Harry, we looked, but could never find you," Hermione said almost tearfully.

"I only want to tell the story once Hermione, so we will wait until we have all of the relevant people available, the current people leading the war, as i'm guessing Dumbledore is dead," Harry continued, and looked at their shocked faces with seriousness, grief, and a hundred more emotions said " It wasn't hard to guess, he was the leader of light, and by the giant's outside you are currently fighting a war, he was a great wizard, but if this is Voldemort as I suspect then he was the first target, not only that, but Dumbledore was a very peaceful man, he wouldn't have militarized Hogwarts no matter how essential it may be. Now as I was saying whoever is currently leading the war, old friends, and people I feel may need to know are the people I will tell, if it's needed to be told again at a later date then I will write it down, or provide a copy through magical means if their is any,"

"Sirius will be glad to see you Harry, he out of all of us never stopped looking, he continues to look even today when he can," Remus informed him "He never believed you were dead as you disappeared before Voldemort, and he did not believe something as mundane as water or lightning could finish you, because you have always been resourceful,"

"You, know about the boat,"

"Yes Harry, that is as far as we could track you, we didn't stop our efforts until Voldemort returned a year after your disappearance," A women with hot pink hair said from his right.

"Your disappearance changed Padfoot Harry, it made Sirius become more serious," Remus said.

"Regardless of how he changed I will be overjoyed to see him again as well," Harry countered, then continued with "How come you never sent a letter, the magic in owls should have been able to find me"

Remus looked surprised, " We did Harry we sent dozens if not hundreds to you,"

"The place I was at was an unnatural place a place where I could feel dark, foreign magic around me, ancient, and black magic as I learned when I began truly perceiving it in the air, in the soil, and even in the creatures, this must be why owls never found me," Harry said still deep in thought.

"Harry this place sounds horrible," Hermione exclaimed

"It was Hermione it really was,"

With that they reached their destination, the stone gargoyle in front of the old headmaster's office they ascended the stairs and when they reached the doors they knocked three times, from the other side came a never forgotten voice, the voice of many dreams, dreams of hope, and the future.

"Come in,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Review and Im looking for suggestions

Harry/Ginny

Harry/Reviewers Choice

Harry/Tonks

Harry/Daphne

Harry/No one

Vote decide if he should be in a ship, and with who he should be in a ship with while i dont like Harry/Hermione ships usually I will even write that if you guys want

Other things to decide

Light/Dark Draco

Light/Dark Snape

Light/Dark Narcissa Malfoy

Anything you suggest I will take into consideration and may incorporate it


End file.
